<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Poetry with Kisses by RavensChrome</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26932336">Poetry with Kisses</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavensChrome/pseuds/RavensChrome'>RavensChrome</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>A Study of an Angel [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dragon Quest XI</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>DQXI Rarepair Jam, Erik is a bit of a tsundere here, Implied Sexual Content, Kisses, M/M, Polygamy, Praise Kink, waxing poetry</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 02:54:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,254</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26932336</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavensChrome/pseuds/RavensChrome</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Faris knows he's a lucky fool. He'd serenade and sing his songs if it meant to convey how much he loved his lovers.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Camus | Erik/Prince Faris (Dragon Quest XI), Prince Faris/Camus | Erik/ Hero | Luminary (Dragon Quest XI), Prince Faris/Hero | Luminary (Dragon Quest XI)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>A Study of an Angel [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1965166</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Poetry with Kisses</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Round Two of this OT3!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Erik was like a Spitzfire at night. A prowling grace that easily stalks the shadows with a quiet passion that matches its fires. The wildness that Erik had was like the vast wings that it carries. Unmoved by the ground or sky and takes its time to leisurely travel where it pleased.</p>
<p>Erik was also a Spitzfire by day as well. There was that gentleness that comes when the wolf dragon is asleep. A deceptive thing that is mistaken for weakness. A beast that basks in the sun in its sleep. The best time for the cowardly to attack when it is simply its grace to tread around it while it rests.</p>
<p>And although a Spitzfire is far from a normal canine companion, Faris imagines that a beast like that would be slowly weathered away with kindness and respect. A king in his own right. Responding to-</p>
<p>“Dear Yggdrasil, Faris, I can <em>hear</em> the poetry being waxed just by <em>looking </em>at you!”</p>
<p>“How can I not? An angel stands before me.” Faris extended his arms and gestured. “He is fierce, sharp, the night of the full moon.” He sighed in his swooning. “Just beautiful.”</p>
<p>And to think he's been successful in wooing him. A challenge well worth the effort, his angel finally his to keep and he'll be damned to lose that.</p>
<p>“Ugh, yuck.” Veronica stuck out her tongue. “I wish you'd stop calling him that. I get that he saved you, but he's nothing like the picture perfect paintings or statues. Certainly doesn't have that noble grace.”</p>
<p>“One would think, but does his placement in life not make more sense?” Faris gave a dopey grin. “Us fools being pampered by the richness of the life we know. Not a harsh day where we don't ever wonder if food will be on the table or if there's going to be a roof over our heads. It makes more sense that Yggdrasil's servants are amoung the poor and unfortunate, no?” He looked up to the Tree of Life. “What use are angels to nobles and the well off besides a prayer or two?”</p>
<p>That last bit made Veronica suck in her tongue. No refutes or snide remarks to counter the still swooning prince.</p>
<p>“And it's the same for dear Eleven is it not? History in his blood, but humbled in his growth. Although is it tragic how it happened, I say Yggdrasil chose well in Her champion.”</p>
<p>Eleven was a shy orchid. Rarest of all the flowers that only bloomed under the right conditions. But once nurtured and cared for correctly, the flower is able to weather the most harsh climates. The quiet resilience though all troubles that came were overcome. The determination that never lost its fire. The kindness that was exude that all onlookers appreciated.</p>
<p>And the only thing that was asked back was a smile back. The happiness that he managed to bring out, a better day for-</p>
<p>Faris yelped feeling his ear get pulled viciously by Jade.</p>
<p>“Princess Jade, please!” Faris whimpered in pain.</p>
<p>“Stop ogling him before I do worse.”</p>
<p>“How can I not admire him?!” Indignation rose like the pain in his ear. “If my angel is the night of the full moon, Eleven is the stars that shine even through the daylight. The first light of dawn. The sun that brings the colours of life!”</p>
<p>“Sometimes it's hard to punch him in the face when he swoons like that.” Jade deadpanned. “And it makes me wonder how Eleven fell for <em>that</em>.”</p>
<p>“It's even worse that we have to rely on Erik to keep them in line.” Veronica crossed her arms. “I never thought that Eleven would be like Serena and be easily swept off his feet. You should've seen him, letting Faris serenade him. At least Erik fought him off before he got outnumbered.”</p>
<p>“Don't make it sound like we forced Erik into something unsavoury.” Faris frowned. “We did no such thing!”</p>
<p>“I wish you were here when Faris got to Eleven. Maybe then he wouldn't be as corrupted as he is now.”</p>
<p>“Oh really?”</p>
<p>“We're all adults.” Faris stuck up his nose. “We talked and discussed our relationship like adults. Even if you have reservations, what we do in private doesn't involve you.”</p>
<p>“I respect that, but even so, you can't fault me for being worried.”</p>
<p>Faris preened at his little victory. He's always known that confronting family will be the hardest part in securing his lovers' hands in marriage. The final hurdle to cross over no matter the circumstance of relation. It was a continuous test everyone must face and Faris wasn't going to shy away from it.</p>
<p>And he also has a feeling that if he wavers in front of Jade now, proving himself in the future would be more difficult.</p>
<p>And it also didn't help that he was extremely terrified of her.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <em>-Line Break-</em>
</p>
<p>As much of a Spitzfire as Erik was and a shy orchid for Eleven, they become different people in private.</p>
<p>The honour Faris felt was immeasurable. The bliss of being able to bask in it was incomparable.</p>
<p>“Erik's really gone away.” Eleven whispered.</p>
<p>“I think we've come a long way.” Faris said proudly.</p>
<p>Shoulder to shoulder, Faris and Eleven sat side by side with Erik napping across their laps. A first for all of them despite the initial protests and struggles. A show of defiance that was more out of pride than the skittish wariness from the beginning.</p>
<p>Faris was grateful for Eleven. When he let his intentions known for the first time, he hadn't really thought about the potential repercussions from clashing cultures. He's been made very aware about how dubious relationships were seen in Gallopolis from an outsider's view. It's just that he got caught up in the moment and it didn't help that Eleven was very easy to get along with and very easy to look at.</p>
<p>And Eleven made it very possible to help capture Erik's heart.</p>
<p>Their journey was far from over but this was something that makes it all the worth while. A hidden evil that ran quietly, but it's these quiet moments that drove the fight. An angel descended upon this world, Yggdrasil's champion was called to arms, so it was only natural that Faris followed to show the worth of his life that was saved.</p>
<p>Even if love didn't drive his steps, he would be shamed endlessly if he didn't help. Even if he didn't have to help, the burden of knowing he didn't would drive him to his death.</p>
<p>But he has this love and the opportunity was given.</p>
<p>With one hand still mindless in his angel's blue locks that lulled him to sleep, Faris reached up with his other into Eleven's. Where Erik had a surprising feather softness despite it's spiked appearance, Eleven's was just as silky as it looked.</p>
<p>“May I, my light?”</p>
<p>There was always the light of surprise in both Erik and Eleven when Faris asks for affections. A remiss that Faris was doing his best to correct because they were all equals and that there was no favoritism between them. He hopes that the day it's gone away was soon.</p>
<p>Faris has all the confidence when the usual shy flower leaned forward first. An asking nip to his lower lip that he happily obliged and indulged.</p>
<p>The prince first felt bad for taking nearly all of Eleven's firsts. A chaste body like Faris first detected. A pureness that was to be expected.</p>
<p>But then Eleven turned out quite the deviant and it was only fair that his angel experienced the affections from their current love at that time. It turns out that Eleven was quite eager to learn and picked up on certain things quick.</p>
<p>It was hard to be shy behind closed doors when one carries the proper <em>tools</em>.</p>
<p>“What are you smiling about?”</p>
<p>“You.” Faris grinned wider. “Erik. Us.” He pressed their lips together even harder before parting again. “My light, quiet but fair on which path you shine down on. A warmth that doesn't judge and stays just.”</p>
<p>“You're being ridiculous.” Eleven gave a soft laugh. “Silly.”</p>
<p>“But you like me being silly.”</p>
<p>Eleven was easy to touch. Faris didn't need to say much before kisses replaced their words. Whole conversations can be said with little butterfly pecks across the neck. Intentions easily conveyed with a gentle slide of their hands.</p>
<p>Laughter always accompanied their moments too. A happiness lost only to the world around them.</p>
<p>“Do you think we'll be amendable to play tonight?”</p>
<p>“We'll be here for a couple of days, I don't see why not.”</p>
<p>Faris sighed contently before suppressing another bubbling laugh. Eleven never turned down a night to play.</p>
<p>“It is a shame that there aren't any places to enjoy the evening before we turn in.” Faris lamented. “A dinner to treat my lovers.”</p>
<p>“I think we'll be okay.” A mischievous gleam was caught in Eleven's eyes. “Erik definitely won't complain as much.”</p>
<p>“It is a terrible shame that he doesn't think himself worthy of niceties. Tempered too well despite what the others think.”</p>
<p>“It really is hard to spoil him.”</p>
<p>He was glad that he and Eleven were in the same mind. Their play nights were to mostly indulge their ever self-denying angel. Too insistent on making sure everyone else was squared away before he even considers himself.</p>
<p>“That's why we're here.” Faris declared. “Yggdrasil knows that only we're capable in making sure he's taken care of. He's too stubborn for his own good.”</p>
<p>But Faris suppose he was too.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <em>-Line Break-</em>
</p>
<p>“Y-you two are insatiable!” Erik hissed.</p>
<p>Faris kissed Erik's foot reverently. A shy blush that turned away into Eleven's chest but eyes still lingering where Faris kissed at. The smooth muscles that bounds around enemies like a dance were much more delicate like this. The slightest tremble that course through it was felt from years of lack of appreciation.</p>
<p>Skin still pale with the occasional scar littering across the surface, looking up from where he was, Erik made for a picturesque image for those paintings Veronica mentioned.</p>
<p>“You're beautiful, my angel.” Faris pressed his lips against the curling toes. “Incomparable to any other.”</p>
<p>“Try saying that when we're not freshly bathed.” Erik's blush deepened. “And I told you to stop calling me that!”</p>
<p>A gasp escaped Erik, a sharp breath that was the start of his surrender. Eleven made use of his hands by rediscovering what was hidden under the shirt. Trailed kisses at the back of his neck to where Faris could easily slide forward up and in between Erik's thighs.</p>
<p>It was only luck that Eleven was well tuned to Faris's own brand of loving. To service and shower their affections so readily to where Erik had no choice but to accept them. It took Erik by surprise and Faris was rather proud in helping Eleven along.</p>
<p>“How the hell...” Erik bit his lips. “We just- we just did it in the bath.”</p>
<p>“You're irresistible, love.” Eleven whispered. “We can't help it.”</p>
<p>“You're the worst between him and you!” Erik glared. “Always going for the worst places first before-”</p>
<p>Faris happily stroked the hardening surface beneath the cloth. A delightful moan being stuttered out and another round of attrition was going to start again. One that won't last very long from the looks of it.</p>
<p>Eleven was fast to work, any unblemished surface from their earlier encounter was being marked. Hands hidden under the shirt, but Faris knew Eleven was already kneading away at the already too sensitive nipples. Erik's hands trembling too hard to stop Eleven at all.</p>
<p>“What was that, love?” Eleven purred. “What about the worst places?”</p>
<p>Erik arched his back with a strangled moan at his throat and Faris couldn't help but watch in awe at how easily Eleven can handle himself now. He didn't know whether or not to feel proud of him or feel bad for Erik.</p>
<p>Not to be bested though, Faris quickly gripped Erik's hips. The sleep shorts that were worn did very little when he slowly dug his thumbs into the dip above the groin area. Another sensitive spot that made the body jerk sharply. A predicted motion that helped Faris position to where their hips rub together for a sensual spark.</p>
<p>A whimper passed through Erik's mouth. Already weak from the bath, their angel didn't stand a chance. Only the fiery curses he quietly let out kept him afloat. Pride still stopping him from simply giving in.</p>
<p>“T-terrible, the both of you.” Erik trembled even harder against the combined ministrations. “How are you both s-still going?”</p>
<p>“We can stop, love. You just have to tell us.” Eleven said lowly and gave Faris a mischievous smile. “Me and Faris can have fun if you're too tired.”</p>
<p>There was always this intensity in Eleven's words. Faris didn't know where it came from, whether it was a result from being a man of few word, to being the Luminary, or the assurance of knowing that honesty was akin to a promise with him. But words were always laid heavy and it made Faris shiver in the tone he used.</p>
<p>He wondered what it was like for Erik though. To have those words whispered in like the devil with a sin. Soft spoken words that all but seduced with every breath.</p>
<p>Faris wondered if Eleven could reduce the either of them with his voice alone.</p>
<p>“Y-you both made me like this.” Erik hissed. “You better damn finish!”</p>
<p>“Oh, of course, love.”</p>
<p>Faris swallowed the pooling spit at the thought that maybe he could. A rather ravenous beast showed himself when Eleven and Faris's eyes met. The innocence from when they first met completely wiped as a smirk adorned his lips.</p>
<p>But Faris wasn't about to lose this game. After all, not just recently was Eleven submitting to Faris with just his hands alone.</p>
<p>The future was something to look forward to.</p>
<p>So it's with that thought he reached out and cupped Erik's face. A gentle caress that was more to get his attention from the bodily distractions he was experiencing. A grounding motion that brought Erik down from the rising tension building within him.</p>
<p>“May I, my angel?”</p>
<p>“You're asking <em>now?</em>”</p>
<p>“While we do take our liberties, it's never without your consent.” His other hand trailed up to meet Eleven's halting all movement. “We just want you to feel as beautiful as you look.”</p>
<p>The smallest pinpricks of tears at the corner of his eyes became a little larger. They were always there when his body became too sensitive. But this was different, especially when Erik closed his eyes to hide the raw emotions that Faris had a glimpse of.</p>
<p>Material things never impressed Erik, Eleven's own creations may turned his head and impressed him, but it's always the collaboration of words and actions that swayed his heart.</p>
<p>Faris likes to think he was very good with his words. He liked to think his actions reflected them very well.</p>
<p>“I can literally feel El barely holding back from rubbing one off against my back and you want to play gentleman while pressing our cocks together?”</p>
<p>Eleven snorted out a laugh and Faris stuttered in indignation.</p>
<p>“Do you have to say it like that?” Faris pouted. “This was supposed to be romantic!”</p>
<p>“I don't want it to be romantic if it means being teased to hell and back again.” Erik growled. “And the bath water got <em>cold</em>, it stopped being romantic <em>then.</em>”</p>
<p>Eleven muffled his laugh into Erik's shoulder. “He's not wrong.”</p>
<p>“I feel betrayed.” Faris gave a pitiful whine. “My endeavors unappreciated. My own lovers laugh at me, a humiliation I can't bare to- mphm!”</p>
<p>With a roll of his eyes, Erik pulled at Faris's face and ended his dramatics with a kiss. A motion that rocked all of their bodies together and Faris simply melted. Threw his arms over both Erik's and Eleven's shoulder and let his weight sink happily.</p>
<p>“You're a sap.” Erik broke the kiss. “A dramatic sap.”</p>
<p>“You both like my dramatics.”</p>
<p>“That's debatable.” Erik scoffed before looking away. “Just... just ease up on the foreplay, will you?” A pretty blush dusted on his cheeks. “At least for the rest of the night.”</p>
<p>It wasn't too hard to pick up Erik's habit of omitting things from his words. Hidden truths that bordered lies, but they only hid the things like Erik's wants and desires. The things that were left unsaid or supposedly forgotten in the the conversation always had Faris digging.</p>
<p>“My angel, my lover, you know that there are two of us?” Faris kissed Erik at the corner of his mouth. “We just want to make sure that you're satisfied before we are.”</p>
<p>“That's just an excuse to gang up on me.”</p>
<p>“Is it wrong to shower a lover with all our affections?” Another kiss was placed on Erik's cheek. “You're beautiful, the blue in an ocean of gray.”</p>
<p>It took a while, a little longer to figure it out, but Erik does like being romanced and have sweet words whispered to him. Honeyed letters and honest intentions were always enough to persuade. Let the fight become nothing more than a farce to keep face.</p>
<p>“I-” Erik's skin flushed even more. “What did I just say?”</p>
<p>“You're both the ocean and sky.” Faris still crooned. “The horizon at where they meet. Blurred to where nobody knows where either ends or begins.”</p>
<p>“Y-you, stop that.”</p>
<p>“The moonbeam that guides during the night. A candle in the dark.”</p>
<p>Words were easy for Faris. A crowned prince like him needs to be in the face of delegations of worldly leaders. But seeing how easily Erik can fall for sweet nothings made Faris pull at all the words he knew.</p>
<p>Eyes slowly becoming glazed, breaths quickening. It was a much more different experience when Faris doesn't give his praise. Unlike Eleven who can get lost in pure sensation alone to where words become deaf to his ears.</p>
<p>“That's more cheesy t-than romantic, stop that.”</p>
<p>“Are you that eager to sing for us then?” Faris asked lowly. “I know our light is wanting an encore for some time now.”</p>
<p>Erik scowled. “I knew it, buttering me up only to gang up on me again. Perverts. The both of you.” He pulled at Faris's hair. “The worst kinds too, jumping me in the bathes first before trapping me in bed.”</p>
<p>“Don't be like that, love.” Eleven sighed and shifting where he was seated. “We love you.”</p>
<p>Faris marvels that it didn't take much for Eleven for his words to erode at Erik's will. The few words that Eleven says always did have a lasting impact.</p>
<p>“And don't think I haven't forgotten about you!” Their angel still puffed defensively. “I can't believe you're the worse one out of the both of you.”</p>
<p>Eleven laughed and Faris joined in seeing a small smile on Erik. Went down and hid it away with a kiss letting their bodies press harder into each other. The heat was becoming a little uncomfortable and the tension was only temporarily relieved with their low drawn out moans.</p>
<p>“Shall we continue?” Faris pulled back and the cold air was more noticeable. “I don't think we can delay this for any longer.”</p>
<p>“Come back and kiss me already, you weirdo.” Erik sighed into another kiss. “I should really be asking to ease up on your poetry.”</p>
<p>But he didn't and Faris already knew Erik loved his poetry.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Ned, I hope you enjoyed the minor feet kissing.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>